fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Freed Justine
Freed Justine jest członkiem Fairy Tail i Kapitanem Drużyny Gromowładnych Bogów. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Znak Frieda Freed jest średniego wzrostu młodym mężczyzną. Ma długie zielone włosy z odstającymi "antenkami" na głowie oraz turkusowe oczy. Zwykle ubiera się w bordowy płaszcz z białym szalem, ciemne spodnie i wysokie buty. Znak gildii znajduje się na jego prawej dłoni i jest zielony. Osobowość Freed wydaje się być najcichszym z całej swojej drużyny. Jego wcześniejsze relacje z członkami gildii, były więcej niż poprawne: pił z Caną, pozował Reedusowii wbrew pozorom, troszczy się o "byłych" przyjaciół i nie chciał postępować z nakazami Laxusa. Jednak, jako jego bezwzględnie lojalny podkomendny, dodatkowo przyparty do ściany, nie miał wyboru i był gotowy walczyć na śmierć i życie z ludźmi, których niegdyś nazywał "towarzyszami". Historia Szczegóły jego życia nie są znane. Jednakże nie był w gildii od pół roku, nie miał więc okazji poznać jej nowych członków, jak Lucy czy Juvię, a podczas walki z Phantom Lordem był na misji w innym mieście. Został przyjęty do Laxusowej "Gwardii przybocznej", której został samozwańczym kapitanem. Była to jego forma odpowiedzi na prośbę samego Mistrza Makarov'a, który prosił o "opiekę" nad swoim wnukiem. Jest także znany jako jeden z tzw. "Tajemniczych" razem z Gildartzem i Mystoganem. Fabuła Saga Festiwal Walki Freed was first seen together with the Thunder God Tribe in the Ghoul Spirit Guild, watching Bickslow and Evergreen defeating the Dark Guild's members. The three then talk about something that Laxus is planning and heads home to Fairy Tail. After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov to know who is the strongest in Fairy Tail. After Laxus explains the rules of the festival, he, together with his bodyguards, leaves. It was revealed the Freed has set up a barrier around Fairy Tail that keeps Makarov, the girls, and strangely, Natsu and Gajeel from leaving the guild. He also set up multiple enchantments all over Magnolia that forces anyone trapped in there to fight one another. As Reedus Jonah tries to reach Porlyusica to find a cure for the girls' condition, Freed appears and the two start to fight each other.[9] However, Freed proved to be too powerful for Reedus as he was defeated easily. Freed is then confronted by Alzack Connell who uses his Guns Magic to attack, but Freed easily deflected it, and because of his enchantments, Alzack collapses from lack of oxygen. After Erza Scarlet defeats Evergreen, he arrives at Laxus' side, saying that only himself or Bickslow could defeat Erza. Laxus asks him what he was doing there, to which Freed replies that since the girls are no longer stone, the game is over. Laxus intimidates him with his lightning and tells him that if he chickened out, he should go since he doesn't need weakling in his Fairy Tail. After Laxus activates the Thunder Palace, Freed is shocked to know that Laxus would go that far, but Laxus tells him that it is a battle and that its not over until one side is obliterated. Laxus then tells him to go and kill Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser. Freed tries to argue that they are still members of the guild, but intimidated, decides to follow Laxus, saying that he would follow him even to hell. After Bickslow's defeat, Freed comes across Cana and Juvia and manages to trap them in one of his enchantments. Forced to fight Cana, Juvia, after being reassured by Freed that he will fight the winner, decided to incapacitate herself by attacking one of the lacrimas. As she faints, Juvia explains to Cana that she only wanted Fairy Tail to accept her as a member since she loves them. Cana tells her that she was already accepted and Juvia faints with a smile on her face. An angry Cana then charges at Freed with tears in her eyes. Mirajane and Elfman arrive as Freed was defeating Cana. Elfman tries to battle Freed, but Freed deems him defeated and using his Magic Dark Écriture, tortures Elfman. Mirajane tries to tell him to stop but Freed ignores her and continues torturing Elfman. As Freed was about to kill Elfman, Mirajane's dormant powers awakened making her able to use her Magic Take Over and charges straight at Freed. Freed tries to use his Magic to evade her attacks to no avail and he finally sees the demon within the angelic Mirajane. As Mirajane overpowers him with her speed and strength, Freed decided to use his Dark Écriture: Darkness changing himself into a demon as well. However, Mirajane proves to be too powerful and was able to pin him to the ground. As she was about to deal the finishing blow, Mirajane remembers Lisanna's face and deactivates her Satan Soul, saying that the fight is meaningless and that they are supposed to be allies. Freed denies this, and tells her that Laxus is his only ally. As Mirajane continues to talk, Freed's eyes begins to fill with tears and confesses that he never wanted to do what he's done and the two lose their will to fight and reconcile with each other. After Laxus' failed attempt to cast Fairy Law, Freed arrives at Caldia Cathedral and informs Laxus that everyone is safe. He explains that his heart still cares for his comrades and that was the reason Fairy Law failed. After Laxus was excommunicated, Freed is seen along the Raijinshuu. As Evergreen and Bickslow try to convince Laxus not to go, Freed just watches them. After Laxus leaves, Freed thinks that they will meet again.After the parade, Freed (with a new hair style) is the one who convinces Makarov to not give up the title as master, asking him for Laxus' sake. Saga Edolas Saga Próby Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Magia Frieda Dark Écriture (jap. Yami no Ecriture ''ang. lit. ''Writing of Darkness pl.'' Pismo Ciemności''): Magia Freeda to jedna z tzw. Magii Pisanych. Wszystko co napiszę, zazwyczaj na ciele swoim lub przeciwnika, staje się natychmiast faktem. Zaklęcia o większym zasięgu, jak potrzebują, według Makarova, więcej czasu. Zaklęcia: *'Dark Écriture: Ból:' gdy zapisze to na przeciwniku, olbrzymi ból ogarnia jego ciało. *'Dark Écriture: Strach:' Freed pisze na swoim przeciwniku runę, przez co przeciwnik zaczyna się bać, traci swoją odwagę i nie potrafi kontrolować lęku przed śmiercią.gę. *'Dark Écriture: Męka:' Freed pisze na swoim przeciwniku runę, i zadaje mu wolno coraz bardziej dręczące i ostrzejsze bóle. *'Dark Écriture: Anihilacja:' to zaklęcie nigdy nie zostało rzucone, prawdopodobnie powoduje ono śmierć. *'Dark Écriture: Skrzydła:' Freed pisząc na sobie rune zyskuje ciemno fioletowe skrzydła, które umożliwiają mu latanie. *'Dark Écriture: Odbicie:' Freed pisze rune w powietrzu, dzięki czemu może odbić przychodzące pociski. Zaklęcie to było użyte tylko raz, więc zakres jego mocy jest nieznany. *'Dark Écriture: Teleportacja:' Freed teleportuje się, zmieniając swoje ciało w wiele run, po czym runy unoszą się w powietrzu i swobodnie lecą do miejsca, gdzie ponownie łączą się w postaci ciała użytkownika. *'Dark Écriture: Ciemność:' napisane na sobie, zmienia Freeda w demonopodobną kreaturę. Uznane za zaklęcie "zakazane", była ona jednak za słaba by pokonać Mirę. W tej formie może używać kilku dodatkowych zaklęć: :*'Oddech Ciemności:' Freed zbiera mroczną energię i przekształca ją w tornado, które kieruje na swoich przeciwników. :*'Bomba Ciemności:' Freed tworzy bombę, składającą się wyłącznie z ciemnej energii. *'Dark Écriture: Promienie:' Wykorzystując swoje runy, Freed przywołuje kilka magicznych promieni, które następnie lecą wprost na przeciwnika. *'Dark Écriture: Absolutny Cień:' Freed pisząc na sobie runę i staje się opancerzonym rycerzem ciemności. Zaklęcie to wydaje się zwiększać moc użytkownika. *'Dark Écriture: Destrukcja:' Pozornie potężne cięcie zadane przez użytkownika na przeciwniku. Inne Jutsu Shiki: Wykorzystując swoją magię, Freed może rzucić urok na określone miejsce. Objawia się ona, w postaci zamkniętego obszaru, z którego można się wydostać, tylko spełniając warunki obowiązujące w danym uroku. Nieznana Magia Oczu: Jak wszyscy członkowie jego drużyny Freed dysponuje Magią Oczu. Bliże informacje na ten temat jednak nie są znane. Mistrz Miecza: Freed udowodnił, że jego umiejętności w fechtowaniu wystarczą by pokonać pośledniejszych magów, jak Reedus. Główne Walki *z Evergreen i Bickslowem VS członkowie Ghoul Spirit = WYGRANA *VS Reedus Jonah = WYGRANA *VS Cana Alberona i Juvia Loxar = WYGRANA *VS Elfman = PRZERWANA *VS Mirajane = PRZEGRANA *z Bickslowem VS Lucy i Cana = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Według Erzy, Freed dysponuje wystarczającymi umiejętnościami, by być magiem Klasy "S". *Na koniec Sagi Festiwalu Walk, Freed ma krótkie włosy. Jednakże na imprezie powitalnej dla Wendy I Charle oraz w 50 odcinku, są znowu długie. *W mandze jest opisany jako jeden z "Tajemniczych", czyli tych, których magia nie jest znana, jednakże w anime wszyscy zdają się wiedzieć o umiejętnościach Freeda. *Freed w trakcie walki z Caną i Lucy udawał, że ma słabość do kobiet w skąpych strojach. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Gromowładni Bogowie